bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Arrancar
Below is the list of known Arrancar. Espada *'0/10th:' Yammy Riyalgo (10th pre-release, 0''' post-release, Currently fighting Byakuya Kuchiki and Kenpachi Zaraki) *'''1st: Coyote Starrk (Deceased, Killed by Shunsui Kyoraku's Katen Kyokotsu) *'2nd:' Baraggan Luisenbarn (Deceased, Aging powers turned against him by Hachigen Ushōda) *'3rd:' Tia Harribel (Deceased, Betrayed and impaled in the shoulder by Sosuke Aizen) *'4th:' Ulquiorra Cifer (Deceased, Blasted at point-blank by Hollow Ichigo and disentigrated) *'5th:' Nnoitra Jiruga (Deceased, Killed by Kenpachi Zaraki's kendo) *'6th:' Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Unconfirmed, Defeated by Ichigo Kurosaki and further wounded by Nnoitra Jiruga) *'7th:' Zommari Leroux (Deceased, Killed by Byakuya Kuchiki's Senbonzakura) *'8th:' Szayel Aporro Granz (Deceased, Stabbed by Mayuri Kurotsuchi after being affected by Superhuman Drug) *'9th:' Aaroniero Arruruerie (Deceased, Impaled through the skull by Rukia Kuchiki's Sode no Shirayuki and suffocates) Former Espada *'Former 3rd:' Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck (Unknown, Left on battlefield after Coyote Starrk kidnapped Orihime Inoue) *'Former 6th:' Luppi (Deceased, Impaled and top half blown off by Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez) Privaron Espada *'103rd:' Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio, (Deceased, Killed by Rudobōn) *'105th:' Cirucci Sanderwicci, (Deceased, Killed by Rudobon) *'107th:' Gantenbainne Mosqueda (Unknown, Healed by Isane Kotetsu, current location unknown) Números * Wonderweiss Margera (Deceased, killed by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Sokotsu) * Loly * Menoly (Unconfirmed, knocked into a wall by Yammy Riyalgo) * Iceringer (Deceased, crushed by rubble afte being defeated by Uryū Ishida) * Demōra (Deceased, killed by Yasutora Sado's El Directo) * Patros (Anime Only, Deceased, killed by Renji Abarai's Hihio Zabimaru) * Menis (Anime Only, Deceased, killed by Toshiro Hitsugaya's Hyorinmaru) * Aldegor (Anime Only, Deceased, killed by Ikkaku Madarame) * Unnamed Female Arrancar (Anime Only, Unconfirmed, presumed to be killed by Chizuru Honshō Hyper-Erotic mode or Kisuke Urahara's Benihime) Fracción * Charlotte Cuuhlhourne - Baraggan's Fracción (Deceased, drained of reiatsu by Yumichika Ayasegawa) * Ggio Vega - Baraggan's Fracción (Deceased, impaled twice by Soifon's Suzumebachi) * Avirama Redder - Baraggan's Fracción (Deceased, beheaded by Izuru Kira's Wabisuke) * Findor Carias - Baraggan's Fracción (Deceased, head sliced in half by Shuhei Hisagi's Kazeshini) * 27th: Nirgge Parduoc - Baraggan's Fracción (Deceased, killed when Ggio smashed Soifon into his skull in the manga and crushed by Marechiyo Ōmaeda's Gegetsuburi in the anime) * 32nd: Choe Neng Poww - Baraggan's Fracción (Deceased, crushed by Sajin Komamura's Kokujo Tengen Myo) * Apache - Harribel's Fracción (Deceased, burned by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Ryujin Jakka) * Mila-Rose - Harribel's Fracción (Deceased, burned by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Ryujin Jakka) * Sun-Sun - Harribel's Fracción (Deceased, burned by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Ryujin Jakka) * Tesla - Nnoitra's Fracción (Unconfirmed, cut down by Kenpachi Zaraki) * 11th: Shawlong Kūfang - Grimmjow's Fracción (Deceased, frozen and shattered by Toshiro Hitsugaya) * 13th: Edrad Liones - Grimmjow's Fracción (Deceased, carved by Ikkaku Madarame's Ryumon Hozukimaru) * 14th: Nakeem Greendina - Grimmjow's Fracción (Deceased, cut down by Rangiku Matsumoto's Haineko) * 15th: Yylfordt Granz - Grimmjow's Fracción (Deceased, blown to ashes by Renji Abarai's Hihio Zabimaru) * 16th: Di Roy Linker - Grimmjow's Fracción (Deceased, frozen and shattered by Rukia Kuchiki's Sode no Shirayuki) * Lumina - Szayel's Fracción (Deceased, eaten by Szayel Aporro Granz) * Verona - Szayel's Fracción (Unconfirmed, vanished after Szayel left) * Medazeppi - Szayel's Fracción (Deceased, shot through by Uryū Ishida's Ginrei Kojaku) Former Fracción * Pesche Guatiche * Dondochakka Bilstin Exequias * Rudobōn - Captain (Unconfirmed) Others * Lilynette Gingerback - Counterpart/Second Body of Coyote Starrk (Deceased) * Ayon (Deceased) * Grand Fisher (Deceased) * Arturo Plateado (Video Game Only, Deceased) * Ying - Sōjirō Kusaka's Arrancar (Movie Only, Deceased) * Yang - Sōjirō Kusaka's Arrancar (Movie Only, Deceased) * Unnamed Arrancar (Ep 111-112)A (Deceased) * Unnamed Arrancar (Ep 111-112)B (Deceased) * Cloning Arrancar (Anime Only, Deceased) Notes *During chapter 198, many silhouettes of Arrancar are seen and three different Arrancar are clearly seen. These three Arrancar have yet to be seen since. Navigation es:Lista de Arrancar Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Arrancar